


A Study in Mercy

by i_am_op



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_op/pseuds/i_am_op
Summary: Scorpion won't let him go with just death. He wants to make him suffer.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Noob Saibot | Bi-Han, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	A Study in Mercy

It's week five when Bi Han finally breaks.

He bends easily underneath the oppressing pressure of Scorpion and being violated and humiliated every minute of consciousness. He had only been clinging on to his sanity because he is Bi Han, but he is also Sub-Zero and he has arrogance and pride attached to his name, he wouldn't dare give it away so easily. 

But Scorpion had not asked for it so easily and Bi Han breaks, molds like pliant clay. 

"I didn't kill your dumb clan," Bi Han says and he chokes back tears as he struggles to get ahold of reality and lot lose himself to the feeling. "It wasn't me, so _please_. Just let me go." 

The last thread of his pride has unraveled, the string cut lose and his pleas fell through his lips like water, begging and pleading for his freedom. If he had known he would be begging like this years ago, he'd die of complete shame but he has no time to ponder over pride or whatnot, he merely wants to escape. 

Scorpion does not act disbelieving as Bi Han expects at his words, but that it was not a good sign in itself either.

Rather, Scorpion's lips twists into a cruel smile as he nudges his face closer to Bi Han's and he whispers, talks in that low tone of his as if he were telling a secret.

"Truthfully, I know. I found out long ago that it wasn't you."

Cold blood runs through Bi Han's veins and he struggles to understand Scorpion's words despite hearing them in clarity and his mind understands but acts as if it doesn't. He feels the usual boiling anger inside him, but it feels numb in comparison to the swarm of his confusion. "If you know, then why have you kept me captive still, I have done no wrong to you. I did _nothing_ for you to force me into this."

"I've learned to enjoy you," Scorpion murmurs against Bi Han's neck. "I want to keep you not for revenge, but for my own personal wants now."

He bites down on Bi Han's neck, causing Bi Han to squirm slightly. If it had also been years ago, he wouldn't show his pain as openly as he was, but he's lost too much of his own identity to care or remember.

The confusion of Scorpion's words lingers for a few beats before quickly disappearing and now there was nothing to block out the bubbling anger within him that's been brewing since the beginning.

Bi Han kicks and screams, struggles against his tightly wounded binds, desperately trying to cause _something_ , for anything but the monotonous repetition of the cause of his despair. "Let me go, let me go, let me--"

Scorpion easily catches both his legs and Bi Han's hands are still tied against the post in chains, helpless to do anything.

He had believed that Scorpion had already fucked the fight out of him, but now, it burns anew, brightly and desperately and Bi Han wants anything but this, he would rather die if it meant getting away from Scorpion's grasp, from his hold, from his kisses and his bites. 

The hands on both his legs tighten, to the point where it feels like Scorpion had crippled him and Bi Han struggles not to let out a cry because he wants at least _one_ thing Scorpion couldn't have.

"I won't ever love you," Bi Han cries out, his words carrying the brunt of his hate and his loathe, he wants to kill Scorpion over and over again, a hundred times over, and even then, he wouldn't be satisfied. He wants to grasp his neck and see the life disappear from his eyes as he is the one to cause it.

He wants this man to suffer. 

Scorpion looks into his eyes and Bi Han quickly averts his eyes, not wanting to make more eye contact with him, as anger only boiled harder with each second, and he could do nothing about it. He could only wait for his death as he was tortured countless times over. Hands reach over and Bi Han feels a strong grasp around his face and the hand quickly jerks Bi Han's face towards the other's face, and he makes unwilling eye contact with him.

"I don't need to have your love," He says, smiling as he ignores the frenzied glare that Bi Han sent his way. "Your body is enough."

He leans in and leaves bites on Bi Han's shoulders, causing a trail of bite marks to appear, bright red and pink, with hints of blood. "Your hate is just a nice addition to my prize."

Bi Han screams, pulling against his bonds to the point of breaking skin, to twisting muscle, to death.

"I'll kill you one day, _I'll fucking kill you_." He clenches his fists and he's sure he's drawing blood and tearing skin and even this self-mutilation isn't enough to calm anything, he just hates and hates and resists the urge to cry.

Laughter. Scorpion laughs and his cruel, oppressing laughter makes Bi Han so furious that he nearly sees white from his anger.

It is a type of anger that leaves him almost weak and the type of anger that chips away at him rapidly to the point of death. 

Bi Han wants to die. He does not care if Scorpion sneers or if his clan is disappointed (he's already disappointed them by throwing away his pride and begging to the enemy). He just wants to leave, escape this torture no matter the method he uses. 

"Get more angrier," Scorpion says as he strokes fingers down Bi Han's face. "Your expression are as entertaining as always, Bi Han."

The way he calls his name chills him, more than he already is. He's cold, hard ice and Scorpion can make him feel colder with just a glint of his eyes. 

He should hold back his anger, reel it in just to spite Scorpion and go against his words, but he cannot. He is Sub-Zero, trained to be an emotionless shell and just work solely for his clan. He is an extension of them, a puppet to the elders, but he cannot be one right now.

He hates so much that not an even an inch of his body is spared from his hatred, he would be willing to dive into the depths of hell if it meant this man was going with him. 

So he clenches his teeth and glares even harder if possible, to the point where it feels as if his eyeballs would fall right out of their sockets, and Scorpion reacts accordingly, smiling wider and seemingly more pleased as his lips land on Bi Han's neck, traveling down to his collarbones where Scorpion bites down. He's experienced pain tenfold worse than this, but he would much rather relive the pain again than go through this humiliation. 

"I'll make you pay for this," He whispers, because a scream cannot truly express his anger so he does not even bother to try anymore.

The anger feels almost hollow, to the extent of feeling absolutely nothing, but the way his nails were digging into fleshy skin unconsciously makes him very nuch aware of his hatred.

"I'll make you feel even more excruciating pain than this."

"Is that a promise?" Scorpion questions as he, finally, pulls his head back. "Then I'll make sure I'll be worthy of your revenge." His smile turns into a cruel, sardonic grin as his hands slide over to his pants. 

Even with just a gesture, Bi Han knows what's next. 

He clenches his eyes shut and turns his head away and begs to whatever god up there to let him escape, just this once.

He's done this prayer many times, he's begged for just one chance of peace, but he's never gotten a response. 

Today, he does not get a response either as he feels something enter his mouth. There's a hand on his jaw, preventing him from clamping down and feel some vindictive glee from castrating the man. 

Even if there was a god up there who could instantly vanish his problems, he's committed too many sins to warrant that mercy.

He's killed children so young to the point where they could not even be able to clapse their hands and pray, he has no right to be doing such a thing. Perhaps this was retribution. He hadn't killed Scorpion's clan, but he's killed many other.

Maybe, the god was laughing at his pleas, at his prayers, while being the very reason for this. 

He feels Scorpion move quickly and roughly, to the point where Bi Han struggles to breathe and feels like he's at death's door. He feels his palms bleed from the intensity he's clenching them and he makes muffled noises, but the pace is unrelenting and brutal as always.

He almost hopes that he dies, but Scorpion pulls back just a second before darkness. 

He sobs.

He has not cried since he was young, when his emotions were beaten out of him from his clan, when his emotions had become draped over, to the point of numbness, but now, his emotions were the only thing left of him and they burned, harder than anything else. His jaws ache from accommodating to the size and his throat burns from how carelessly he enters in and out. 

His tears felt almost foreign to him and it's strange, to have his vision blur and have hot tears run down his cheeks as he struggles to catch his breath.

Scorpion fucks into his mouth harder and when he pulls back, his pupils were blown out and he looks like he wants to open Bi Han apart and ruin him.

"You're so pretty when you cry." Scorpion's fingers run through Bi Han's face, wiping his tears away. "I want to fuck you." This was not a request, but a statement, as Scorpion quickly works his way with a squirming Bi Han. 

That is all Bi Han can do, be a minor inconvenience, but in the end, he is unable to do anything as the same rod that's been in his mouth enters his guts. 

It hurts, but it hurts considerably less than it did in the beginning. There's still some cum left inside from last time, that Scorpion does not clean and Bi Han is unable to, and it acts as an easing factor, Bi Han can feel it slide easily inside of him. 

It's big. No matter how many times he's fucked on it, there's still a throbbing pain and he's being stretched. 

In and out, it's a constant rhythm and Bi Han almost tries to make it seem like it wasn't there, as if the slapping of skin and mingling of limbs was not his body and he was merely a room away, oblivious to it at all. 

But Scorpion bites, he licks, he bruises, he fucks so roughly that Bi Han sees stars--something he has not seen for a long tine-- that he cannot think that anyone else but him is being fucked. 

Scorpion calls out his name as he finishes, "Bi Han," he says as he feels hot liquid fill his walls and warm his inside.

His insides were naturally cold, freezing point even, but Scorpion paints it white and warm and Bi Han struggles to even exist. 

He pulls out and again, does not bother to clean him up. He kisses him softly and loving, a pale imitation of love that he's sute neither of then has experienced, and leaves without a second glance or a pitying glance. 

Well, pity would be too strong an emotion to someone who was the sole reason for this pain. Scorpion is a cruel, sadistic, and hateful person, down to his very core. 

But Scorpion is also careless today. He does not properly check the binds like he usually does and it's enough for Bi Han to loosen his left restraints, gives enough strength that the wall behind it cracks. 

He's tried this method before, attempting to breka his chains on pure strength alone, when Scorpion had been wary and he had been prideful, using any chance to escape. Now, Scorpion does not check, he does not expect him to care anymore. 

The wall breaks easily after a few thugs, a piece of flimsy wood falling along with it and the sound is light, not that much louder than a feather falling, but Bi Han knows the other must've heard it and feels that he's already on his way. 

There is no time. 

Bi Han feels his ice for the first time in a long time and it feels so foreign but familiar at the same time. He has never been seperated from it, had it since his very existence until Scorpion had ripped it out of him with shackles. 

He has no leisure time to contemplate his plans. Bi Han, no matter how much anger and contempt he feels for this one man, his want to escape outweighs his need for revenge. He does not care for seeing him suffer anymore, despite all those nights spent dreaming about tearing Scorpion limb by limb and laughing as he squirms underneath his grasp.

He just wants to die.

He does not even want to risk the possibility of trying and failing to kill the man and being imprisoned once more, to see his last chance falling from his grip because he had been foolish. He had lost to him once already in a duel and he was sure to lose again. 

So he uses the last remnants of his ice, the familiar thrum of his constant companion that he was unable to feel while being locked in these chains, and he drives it through him.

It's painful, but nothing compared to what he's experienced, and it's almost comforting, being killed by his own ice. 

The door slams open, earlier than he's expects and Scorpion sees him bleeding out on the bed, an ice lodged between his heart.

He almost swears he sees Scorpion flinch and his eyes widen a fraction, but Bi Han does not care. He just feels overwhelming bliss as he feels his consciousness fade out slowly but surely, his sight disappearing along with it.

"Bi Han," He faintly hears. "Wait--"

But he feels everything going black before hearing the full sentence. 

Serves him right.

***

"Rise Noob Saibot," The voice says and it feels familiar to him, but he does not care to dwell on it.

When he opens his eyes, it's in completr darkness. It feels like shadows grab at his being and there is a lack of warmth in his body. It is not the same as when he had been Sub-Zero, where his body was naturally chilled because that had been his element.

It felt cold because it was hollow, with air passing through in and out with nothing to cover the cavity up.

But the hollowness was overshadowed by his immense hate and anger, to the point where it made his hollowness feel nonexistent.

He leaves the shadow, one step and a time, feeling the shadows grab at him, attempting to pull him into it. It curls around him, like a tail wrapping itself around him slowly but with intention. He does not follow the voice because he is obligated to.

It's because of revenge.

He needs to keep his promise, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> realized there wasnt any bi han x scorpion stuff and more his bro x scorpion, that kinda surprised me so heres to the 2 readers who like this pairing


End file.
